The Sky is Yours
by trumpet1
Summary: Mara is a half-blood.  When she is taken to Camp Halfblood, she doesn't feel like she fits in at all.  These kids fight, practice, and her cabin mates "stay beautiful".  When Mara gets a quest, she wonders if she'll be able to actually complete it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Mara dodged, but the fireball caught her side. Pain shot up her side. Her ribs seared and she found herself gasping for breath. This wasn't the first time she had been randomly attacked at class. Still, it began to feel normal. She just wished she could fight through this better.

A flash of light, a beautiful flash of light - and the monster disappeared.

She stumbled backwards, pushing her elbows against the ground and trying to scramble away from the people who had saved her.

They were people, sure enough. One of them held a bronze knife, and the other a long sword.

The girl, the one holding the knife, held it at a peaceful angle, offering Mara a hand. "Hey there."

Mara brushed off her hands and took the other girl's hand, standing up quietly.

"Do you understand what is going on?" the girl asked.

"No," Mara replied bluntly, wincing slightly when her side throbbed, making it near impossible to stand. "But I'm used to it. I get attacked everywhere I go now."

"How old are you, Mara?" she asked.

Mara frowned, realizing the girl and the boy both knew her name and about her, but she didn't know anything about them. She didn't question it, though. She replied, "I am fourteen. I turn fifteen in two months."

"Can you read that sign over there?" asked the girl, indicating the whiteboard.

Mara squinted at it. "Um...it says something like: Matah...no, math home...homework...uh, page...314? No, page 413? I'm not sure. I'm mildly dyslexic."

"Alright, you should come with us. I'm Annabeth. This is Percy," She started to walk away without explanation, pulling her long blonde hair up in to a messy bun.

Percy told Mara, "Come on. We'll take you somewhere safe." He rose his voice, looking at someone who was standing past her shoulder. "Come on, Quinn!"

One of her best friends, one of her only friends, sprinted over to her, his curly hair bouncing. "Hey, Percy. Hi, Annabeth."

"Good job, Quinn," Annabeth told him, standing at a riverboat ferry. "Percy, will you get us a ride?"

"Sure, no problem." He walked to the water's edge, looking at the pure blue.

"Quinn, what is going on?" asked Mara, confused.

Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be scared, Mara. We'll explain everything once we get to camp."

She sighed softly, not looking at him. She looked at her pale hands. Mara was normal. Her hands were made for playing instruments, long fingered and thin. She had long, thin arms, muscular, runners legs, a thin teenager's body. She wasn't pretty, but she was likable. She sighed again, wondering what was going on. These kids seemed very nice. Why else would someone bother her? Nobody liked her anyway.

"We're here," Percy said suddenly.

Mara frowned, stepping off the boat unsteadily. "That was quick. Where are we?"

"Long Beach. New York," said Annabeth. "Come on, we have to go see Chiron." Her expression relaxed in to a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Mara. Normally we would not have picked you up, and Quinn would've brought you, but we were on route anyway, and Grover wanted us to check up on Quinn."

Mara shrugged; none of it made sense anyway.

"Chiron, this is Mara Martin. She's a half-blood, obviously. I'm thinking probably of Hermes, Hephaestus, or Apollo." Annabeth introduced her to an older man in a wheelchair.

"Greetings, Mara," Chiron said warmly. "I'm Chiron. I am the activities director. This is Mr. D. He is the camp director."

Mr. D gave her a bored nod. "Hello, Marie."

"Sorry, sir, it's uh...It's Mara. Not Marie."

"Fine...Marie Marley."

Mara looked at Annabeth who gave her a gentle smile. She shrugged it off, deciding not to push the issue with this strange man.

"Mara, how much do you know about half-blood camp?" asked Chiron, softly.

"N-nothing," she stuttered.

Chiron frowned at Percy and Annabeth, and then glanced at Quinn. "You didn't tell her?"

"I will," Quinn said slowly, taking a deep, hopeful breath. He brushed off his hat and kicked off his shoes and then...kicked off his feet. Revealing hooves.

"You're a donkey?" Mara said, backing up, looking frightened.

"Satyr!" cried Quinn. "Not a donkey. Satyr. Like in Greek mythology? It's all real, Mara. Percy, Annabeth, and all the kids here are half-bloods. Half human."

"What's the other half?" Mara asked, her voice shrill with something like fear.

"I think you know. You're a half-blood." Quinn took her hand. "Trust me, Mara. It's all okay. Why do you think monsters have chased you your entire life? You're finally safe here."

"Half...satyr? I don't have hooves!"

"No, I don't mean just satyrs!" Quinn said, almost snappishly, growing a little nervous.

Chiron stood up with a gentle smile. The wheelchair disappeared, and Chiron grew very tall. But legs weren't underneath him...Underneath him was a horse's body.

"Centaur?"

"Stupid child," muttered Mr. D.

Flushing with indignation and embarrassment, Mara avoided Mr. D's gaze. "Half-blood. Half..."

"Half-god. The Greek gods are real, Mara," Chiron was soft and gentle, looking down at Mara with a kind expression.

Mara backed away. "No. No, it can't be." she turned towards Percy and Annabeth.

"My mother is Athena," Annabeth told her.

Mara looked at the stormy gray eyes of Annabeth, and turned to see Percy's sea green eyes. "Poseidon," she said softly to him.

A kind smile crossed the older boy's face. "Yes. Do you remember the other gods?"

"Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus..."

"What?" Mr. D snapped, snapping up from a card game.

Her eyes widened. "Mr. D, you're...you're...Dionysus?"

He grew surly. "Yes. Why don't you go away, kid? You're beginning to bug me."

Chiron patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mara. You'll get used to it. For now, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin. Annabeth, show Mara around please."

Mara quietly followed the older girl. "Which god is my parent?" she asked.

"We won't know until you are claimed," replied Annabeth softly. "That could take a couple minutes, days, or weeks. Percy talked his father, Poseidon, and his uncle, Zeus, in to agreeing to claim their children within a week. It won't take too long."

"I'm scared. Mr. D..."

"Was just being mean. You're older than most first years, so you're more used to your life. Their lives are more changeable than yours." Annabeth indicated the first cabin. "Zeus. Next is Poseidon's. Apollo's. Ares's. Aphrodite's. Hephaestus. Artemis and Hera's are empty, since they have no children. Maiden goddesses. I suppose they were given those for recognition."

Mara nodded. Slowly and surely, she was shown throughout camp. There were several kids, younger and older than she. Playing volleyball on the beach. Sitting near a small fire and talking. Sword fighting. That would be helpful for fighting the monsters she constantly ran in to.

"I want to learn how to sword fight. And shoot bows!" said Mara eagerly.

"You might be Apollo's girl. Or Ares's. You seem too nice though."

"What's over there?" she asked, indicating a large garage.

"The shop. Metals, woods, construction, you know. Things Hephaestus kids do."

"Fun," Mara said, her eyes wide. "Wow."

There was a loud conch horn. "Dinner," Annabeth said. "You can eat with me. I'll be eating with Percy and Tyson."

She sat down next to the large kid called Tyson. Slowly, she managed to look up at Tyson's huge face. In the middle, was one, big eye. She screamed, falling backwards awkwardly. Half the camp started laughing.

Tyson offered her a hand.

"I...I...I'm sorry," she stammered, taking it and standing up. "I...I've never seen a...a Cyclops before, Tyson."

Tyson smiled. A warm, friendly, boyish smile. "Don't worry. I've gotten worst reactions."

Mara stood up, flushing when she realized everyone was still laughing. She refused to meet their glances.

"Stop laughing!" snapped somebody. She didn't recognize him. He was tall, strong, with dark green eyes and light red hair. "She's a first year. Why don't you go pick on someone else?"

Silence fell through the camp, which wasn't very surprising. He seemed like a natural leader. He was obviously one of the older kids.

Chiron gave the boy an approving nod. Mara met his gaze, and then, still blushing, sat down, looking at her table mates, who had thankfully not laughed.

Percy smiled warmly. "Of course everyone stopped laughing. That kid is Erik. He is from the Ares cabin."

Mara nodded. She looked at her plate, and it was surprisingly filled with the most delicious foods. She cautiously drank her apple juice, smiling when it touched her tongue. Perfect and cold.

"Save some. As an offering and thanks to your parent," Annabeth said, standing up and brushing some food in to the fire. Percy followed.

Mara stood up to following. She brushed off a piece of pizza. Looking up at the sky as the smoke traveled up, she thought, _Please, my parent. Enjoy. I wish I could know you._

Annabeth took her to the Hermes cabin. There were four other kids, three boys and a girl. Mara shook hands with each of them. Will, Liam, Chris, and Liana.

"Mara," she said, trying not to blush at the memory of falling backwards. She wondered if they had been laughing.

If they had, none of them laughed now. They all sent kind smiles. "Well, if you'd like to sleep now, curfew is in half an hour. Tomorrow is Friday!" said Chris cheerfully.

Mara lied down on the bottom bunk, quietly. Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Please...I want to know who you are. Parent."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sword fighting was fun. Mara found herself sweaty, winded, and exhausted at the end. She didn't really have talent for it, but the older kids smiled warmly.

"You have potential," said Justin from the Apollo cabin. "Don't go fighting any Ares kids, though."

Mara smiled. She took a shower, then went with the Apollo cabin and some people from scattered cabins shooting arrows. Will went with her. He was crazy good, hitting each target with a bullseye. She did this with a bit more ease, but nothing was perfect or natural.

She did foot racing, but that wasn't for her either. She wasn't the fastest, nor the slowest. Same in canoe racing.

That afternoon, at lunch, Will and Chris were both claimed. Will was claimed by Apollo, to no one's surprise. He was an excellent shot. Will gave each Hermes cabin a warm smile, encouraging them to keep believing they would be claimed. Chris was claimed by Hephaestus. He gave each of his old cabin mates, including Mara, hugs and little trinkets. Mara's was a watch.

It was beautiful, gold with red and blue gems surrounding it. The face was clean and clear and beautiful, ticking softly.

"Whenever you need help," Chris told her. "Tap the face three times. I'll always be able to help you."

Mara smiled at her new friend. Quinn came over, marveling at the watch.

"Congratulations," she told both of the newly claimed. She stood up and took a walk down the beach. Afternoons were for fun activities. However, she took to taking long walks.

The walk was long and silent. Birds flew overhead, cawing loudly. Waves lapped softly against the shore. The beach was soft and beautiful.

"Why are you keeping me dim?" asked Mara, miserably. "I want to believe in you, my mother, but I don't know how. Why didn't dad tell me about you? Why didn't you help after he died? Why'd you leave me?" Her voice cracked. "Why aren't you giving me any amazing qualities like the other kids? I can't sword fight. I can't shoot. I can't do anything right."

"Other than be the most beautiful girl around," came a familiar voice.

She turned to see the boy who had stood up for her. Erik. From the Ares cabin.

"Erik," He said, offering her a hand to shake.

She shook his hand. "Mara." Cautiously, she added after hesitating, "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah."

"Clumsy me," Mara mumbled, embarrassed. "Talking to myself, I guess."

She was surprised when he continued to hold her hand. He said. "We all feel abandoned sometimes, Mara. Don't worry. We're always here for you."

"Why are you so nice?" she asked. "The other Ares kids are..."

"Mean," Erik smiled. "Yeah, I know. They are difficult." He glanced at the sky. "Come on. It's around time for dinner." On the way back, he asked, "Do you regularly take long walks?"

"Yes," replied Mara. "They are nice."

"I think so too."

Other than that, he was quiet. Mara found herself sneaking glances at him. He was good-looking, sure enough. The light red/brown hair was nice. Dark green eyes. A kind, pureness to him that she found in no one else. She looked towards the other campers. The other Ares kids weren't like him. She didn't know how she knew...he was just different.

Will smiled and waved from across camp. Chris winked at her as he sat down with his new cabin mates.

"I'll eat with you, if you'd like," he offered, but his gaze was elsewhere now. Towards his cabin mates and an Aphrodite girl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Mara, founding she cared a lot and was a little angry. She wondered if this was jealousy.

Erik smiled, shaking his head. "The Aphrodite girl? Hannah? No, of course not. I don't have a girlfriend right now."

Mara almost said good, but bit her tongue to make sure she wouldn't say anything she would regret later. "Um...sure, you can eat with me. If you'd like. I'll be eating with the Hermes cabin."

Erik sat down next to her. "Your cabin is practically empty," He noted. "Hermes has been a good boy, eh?"

Mara giggled shyly. "Perhaps. I could still be claimed by Hermes."

Erik laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. "I actually doubt that. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you don't seem like a Hermes daughter."

"And you certainly don't seem like an Ares son," Mara told him. "I don't know what makes you so different than the others."

"I'm not sure. I do know that my father hates me," Erik didn't smile now. Like all children, he still wanted to please his father. "I'm too nice. Forgiving. Not as war driven and crazy as my siblings."

"Yes...well...I don't see anything bad about that," stated Mara cautiously.

Erik smiled, sadly. "Yeah, but, my father does."

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. "Tonight is the Capture the Flag night!" said Liam eagerly, looking deathly excited.

"I wish my mother would claim me!" mumbled Mara, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I know," Erik said. "Wait, so it's your mother that you don't know?"

"Yeah. My father's name is Jared."

Erik banged his hands against his forehead. "Well, then you can't be Hermes daughter! If it were Hermes and your father...that'd be wrong."

Mara scowled at him. "Sorry for not clarifying earlier."

They both laughed. "Ah well," Erik said. "You seem smart. There's still the Athena cabin left."

Liam looked over to Erik. "Erik, will your cabin ally with ours?"

Erik frowned, then shook his head. "Sorry; we're already allied with Hephaestus and Apollo."

Liam sulked. "We're going to lose."

"Don't be like!" Erik said, laughing cheerfully. "There's still Poseidon and Athena."

That night, Chiron spoke about the Capture the Flag game, which Mara found she quite looked forward to. Liam and Liana helped her in to some armor and gave her a sword.

"Please keep the maiming to a minimum!" announced Chiron. "And have fun! Let the games begin!"

Mara gripped the sword nervously. Both Will and Chris were on the other team; as well as Erik and the Ares team. This didn't look good.

Annabeth appeared at Mara's side. "Guard the left forest patch over there. Leave the rest to us."

Mara gave Annabeth a short nod. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Mara watched the patch for at least an hour. Her muscles were sore and her mind bored from walking back and forth. She caught sight of Annabeth limping back to their side. She had been hurt on the second attempt to catch the flag.

The other side still failed to get their flag.

Mara saw an opening. Catching her breath and glancing around to make sure her own team didn't see her, she crept on to the other side. She ducked through bushes, hiding around trees.

It took a good fifteen minutes to find the flag. There were three guards around it.

Mara sat there, frowning thoughtfully. She wasn't good at strategy, but she was quiet and sneaky.

Quietly, she crept between the two smallest guards, hoping they wouldn't skewer her. She shot forward, catching the large red flag.

Immediately though, she was on the ground, on her back, three swords pointed down at her.

"You alone?" growled the boy.

"Let me up," Mara growled.

"No. Are you alone?" he asked again.

Mara felt herself smile sweetly. She normally didn't pull a line like this, right before swords could slice her in half. "Come on, now. Let me up. Let me up like a good boy."

They frowned at each other. Mara felt herself tire a little. "Come on, boys. Let me up now."

Their swords reluctantly left her and pointed at a more peaceful angle.

Hardly believing it worked, Mara smiled again. "Now, stay here."

She picked up the flag, and started retracing her steps to the border. When she thundered out in to the open, she started sprinting. She could practically feel an Ares kid on her heels, she could hear an Apollo boy pull back an arrow. A trap shot out of nowhere. Mara threw the flag. An arrow hit her shoulder, causing her to groan with pain.

Percy caught it, sprinting across the border.

Mara felt weak. The trap had caught her ankle. It was probably bruised or sprained. She hauled herself out and limped over to Percy, who grinned and patted her back.

Annabeth frowned at her. "What is your issue?" she said, snappishly. "I told you to stay there, and you...you could've let through some of them!"

"It worked," Mara said weakly, brushing her hair out of her face.

The guard who had been guarding the flag, raced up. "I don't know how she did it!" he exclaimed, a look of wonder across his face. "She just...spoke, and everyone froze!"

"Charm speaker," said Chiron. "I think we know who she belongs to-"

Everyone gasped; with pleasure and excitement.

Mara frowned at them. "What?" Somehow, her injuries started to feel a bit better. She felt herself straighten a little and stop slouching.

They were all staring at her. She looked down, and inhaled sharply. Instead of her armor, she was dressed in a beautiful, light pink dress. It was a strapless dress that fell neatly to her ankles. She twirled, making the dress swirl beautifully.

"Wow," she whispered to herself, fascinated. "What happened?"

"You were just claimed by Aphrodite," stated Chiron.

A round of stunned clapping. Mara didn't know what to think. Aphrodite? She glanced up doubtfully, shocked. Aphrodite? The perfect kids? The beautiful ones who couldn't stand work. This was a disaster.

"I'll help you move in!" exclaimed Will eagerly, touching her hair lightly. "You look beautiful."

Chris nodded his agreement. They being the first people to talk to her, took her elbows and walked with her to the Hermes cabin.

"I can't believe it," Mara whispered to them.

"I know. Aphrodite! No wonder everyone didn't know what to think of you when you first got here!" exclaimed Chris. "Except, they didn't notice your beauty so much. They noticed how kind you are."

Mara chose not to comment. Everyone was just full of compliments right now, she just decided not to push issues.

It didn't take long to move her stuff in to the Aphrodite cabin. Each of them fell silent when she walked in. She cast nervous glances around the cabin.

"Hello," she said. "I am Mara."

There were three boys and four girls. The first person to greet her was the youngest boy, obviously a first or second year. He extended a hand of greeting. "Stephen. Pleasure."

"Demetrius," said the oldest boy, with a calm nod. He sat down on his bunk and started reading a book.

"Thomas," greeted the last boy, the one in the middle age of the two others. "It's nice to meet you, Mara. You are a beautiful sister."

"Thank you, Thomas. Nice to meet you three." Mara turned to the girls, who had more distasteful and hateful looks on their faces.

The oldest introduced herself first, with a friendly, yet obviously fake, smile. She was obviously the leader of them; she just commanded attention with the way she stood. "I'm Alice, this girl here is Mia." Alice was a tall, skinny girl with a pretty face and long, curly blonde hair. Mia was short and petite with waist length red hair.

Alice continued to introduce the rest of the girls. A raven-black haired girl and a girl with very light, caramel brown, almost dark blonde hair. Both of them were tall and thin. "Helen," to the caramel brown haired girl, and, "Katherine." to the black haired girl.

Mara offered a shy smile to each of them. "It's nice to meet you," she said cautiously. Then, a more childish, more excited question, "Did you all get a beautiful dress like this?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "They only stay for a couple days, unless you're like me...which I doubt. I had mine for a week and a day. Mia had hers for four days, Helen three, and Katherine three and a half."

"Can any of you speak...like what Chiron said...well, charm...charm speak?" asked Mara.

Alice laughed. It wasn't warm and friendly; to the contrary, it was cold and discriminating. "Oh, Mara, dear. Did you think you were the only one to speak like our oh-so-great mother?" She laughed again. "You're not that special, my dear!"

Mara felt ashamed, and sad, disappointed. She desperately wanted to please this girl for some reason. Then, she realized. This girl, the leader, had the ability to charm speak. And if used wrongly, this is how it felt to be put down by a charm speaker.

Alice told her, "Come on, Mara. Let's take a walk. We'll discuss the rules of my cabin, and we'll talk about how to make you a better charm speaker."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was dark, yet the conch horn had not announced curfew yet. Perhaps on game nights, they were allowed to stay up later.

"Now, Mara," Alice said, her arm around Mara's shoulders. "There are boys here that we a. approve of and b. disapprove of. We'll let you know which ones you can date and not date. Later so, in the next three weeks, you should have a boyfriend. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, you should always have a boyfriend."

Mara shook her head. "I don't want to."

"What was that, Mara, dear?" asked Alice. Mara chose not to reply. Alice said, "there's a good girl. Now, the other rules make sense. Stay beautiful at all times. Don't do anything to embarrass yourself or your cabin. Flirt. Have fun. You know. All that stuff."

"I don't know how."

"Don't know how to what?" asked Alice, a tint of cold humor to her voice.

Mara stammered, "Uh, not embarrass myself, flirt, or have fun when I'm told to."

Alice giggled. "Oh, Mara, you poor girl! Don't worry. You'll learn when you get your first boyfriend. And the best thing about having a boyfriend; us charm speakers can charm him in to going on a date. You can have everything, Mara." She sighed softly, smiling at the dark sky. "Mara, when you charm speak, don't just smile and ask sweetly. Mean your words. If you must, bring the person down so they want to obey you. Once you hold something over their heads, they want it more than anything. And you can give it to them, and get what you want as well."

Mara didn't respond. The five minutes till curfew horn blew. She pulled away from Alice. "I'm going to bed."

The couple days were awful. Mara had to survive her angry cabin mates after she got back from sword fighting, sweaty and exhausted, canoe racing in her dress, and running races. She was treated like a fragile little child everywhere she went.

Finally, after a long day, she sat down at the waters edge. Even after everything that had happened the past two days, her muscles sore and aching, and her ankle still bruised horribly, she still smelled like a vanilla and brown sugar perfume, her hair still fell in neat, swirling curls, and her dress remained clean and beautiful.

She felt an arm around her and flinched away immediately. When she turned though, it wasn't her cabin mates she saw.

Erik gave her a reassuring smile. "You look like you've been hit by a train."

"I feel like I've been hit by a train," she muttered.

He quickly tried to take back his statement. "I didn't mean it! I just meant, you look tired. You're still beautiful...you're gorgeous, Mara."

"I know, Erik. You don't need to apologize." Mara sighed. Everyone was that way lately. Acting like they were standing on eggshells with her around.

Erik smiled blushingly. "Forgive me, Mara. It's just...you're gorgeous. You know that I suppose. Everyone gaping at you all day long. I'm really sorry for not talking to you earlier."

Mara chose not to reply. She looked at her fingers. Erik did not say a word either. Mara asked finally, "Why on Earth is everyone apologizing suddenly?"

Erik looked away, abashed. "It's just because they all realized who you are and your abilities."

"What is so important about me?" cried Mara, pulling away from Erik.

He gripped her hand tightly. "I don't know," he said, his voice almost a cold hiss. "But everyone is crazy about you. Your cabin mates have been going around giving death glares at the mention of your name. This is the strangest reaction we've ever gotten from an Aphrodite girl. Even Alice didn't get reactions like these."

"Erik," Mara said, her voice tight with sadness and misery. "I don't care. I don't want it. I want to leave Camp Half Blood."

Erik stood up, not looking at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mara. I wish...I wish..."

"Erik..." Mara held his hand. "Alice has rules for the Aphrodite cabin. Would you like to be my..."

"Boyfriend?" he sounded so hopeful, Mara would've smiled. Erik gave a light shake of the head, causing her heart to sink. "I can't. Alice wouldn't approve of me."

"I'll ask. I'll demand it," Mara said, her voice demanding. "In fact, I'll go ask right now." She stood up and pulled away from his, walking straight up to her cabin. "Alice, I know who I want to date."

"Well, that was quick!" said Alice cheerfully. "Who?"

"I want to date Erik of the Ares cabin."

"I think that's a good idea," stated Demetrius.

"No," Alice said.

Mia added, "He's on the disapproved list."

Mara tried not to yell and scream. She took a deep breath and attempted again. "I didn't ask for your approval. I'm letting you know. Erik is my boyfriend."

Demetrius and Thomas looked away. Stephen interrupted, "I think the approval thing is stupid anyway."

"Incorrect," Alice said, her voice cold and mean. "Stephen, I can just as easily charm speak Arielle in to not dating you as I did to date you."

"She wouldn't," Stephen said, a look of fear passing his eyes briefly. "Arielle loves me. Something like that wouldn't happen, Alice. And you aren't supposed to be doing this."

"Except the fact I am," Alice replied smoothly. "And if you want to continue to date Arielle, then you will deal with that fact. You're lucky she was so crazy about you anyway. Smarts rarely like looks."

"I'm not shallow!" cried Stephen.

Shocked, Mara took a couple cautious steps back. "Stephen, don't worry," she began, gently, placidly. "We know you're not shallow. You're very kind and caring. That's why Arielle likes you."

"Stop!" snarled Alice, shocking Mara in to silence. "You are not allowed to use your power to comfort them."

Mara looked at Stephen, who had an extremely grateful look on his face. "Okay," she said, not wanting to hurt her innocent brothers. Her sisters followed Alice, but her brothers were different. "I won't date Erik. That doesn't change the fact I want to."

She turned around and rushed away.

"You weren't dismissed." Alice's voice made her pause.

Mara turned around, her voice cool. "Are you going to dismiss me then?"

"Dismissed."

Mara turned and rushed away. She was so scared and furious her eyes started to burn. She felt Erik at her side. "Erik, I can't," she said. "I'm sorry. It's just...Stephen. My brothers. I can't hurt them. My sisters are horrible."

"So are mine," Erik replied, humor tinted in his voice.

"I don't find this situation funny, Erik," Mara said, her voice tight with pain. She still refused to look at him, staring at the ground with her tearful eyes.

A conch horn. "Now that's odd," stated Quinn, rushing by. "I wonder if something's wrong?"

Mara followed, forcing her eyes clear. Chiron was standing calmly, absolutely commanding attention. "I have an announcement!" he shouted above the buzz of talk. Everyone fell silent. Chiron continued, "There is a quest ready. I have chosen Mara to go on a quest."

Mara did a double take. There was reluctant applause. "Mara, come here," Chiron said. She slowly reached his side, looking out among the campers. Chiron said, "You may have three companions. Go. Talk with the Oracle."

Mara walked quietly up to Rachel. Rachel gave her a warm smile. "Come in here," Rachel said in a soft voice. "You don't want the rest to hear."

Mara stepped in to darkness. Rachel's voice resonated softly.

"_Everything will change your way,_  
><em>Two will be lost in the same day.<em>  
><em>Perhaps, saved they could be<em>  
><em>You'll be betrayed and dismayed,<em>  
><em>But never give up.<em>  
><em>For at your journey's end,<em>  
><em>Will you find, not only the truth<em>  
><em>Also the item that you seek.<em>"

Mara frowned at Rachel. "I'm confused."

"As you will be," replied the girl softly. "Go on, now. Go choose the three you will take with you. Leave tomorrow at dawn, my friend."

Mara walked out of the cabin, almost miserable with surprise. "Chiron," she began. "I can't-"

"Choose your companions."

Mara looked out among the campers. "Erik. Arielle. And...Justin."

Justin was a tall strong boy from the Apollo cabin. Arielle was Stephen's girlfriend from the Athena cabin, and Erik...well, was a reflex and natural pick. Her best...well, friend? First boyfriend? She wasn't sure what to call Erik anymore.

"Your quest," Chiron told her, softly. "Is to retrieve some items Ares has lost."

"Ares?" asked Mara, beginning to get a little frightened.

"Don't be scared," Chiron said, humor to his voice. "Ares is your mother's boyfriend. Talk to him if he tries to get in the way. He'll listen to you. Just...ah, try not to let him and Erik get in...in an argument?"

"Yes, Chiron. Rachel said to leave tomorrow at dawn. I'll go pack..." Mara left, to the group's side.

Justin smiled at her happily. "Thank you so much for choosing me," he said honestly. "It is very nice of you."

"I'd like you at my side. Seeing the talent you have with bows and in the medics class." Mara turned cautiously to Arielle, the girl she chose only because of her closeness to Stephen. "And we could use some intelligence with us."

Arielle laughed. "You sound like your brother. I wish he could come..." She looked over to Stephen who grinned and waved at her.

"He's crazy about you," Mara said.

"Yes. He's pretty great," Arielle waved back, a smile on her face. "I...I love him." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I suppose my mother would say something along the lines of 'love makes a wise man a fool.'"

Mara laughed. "And mine would say 'a man without love is a man without a life.'"

"We can see your differences," Arielle said, smiling. "However, I understand your point. I think we can get along."

"I'd like to think so," Mara turned away from Arielle, holding Erik's hand. "I think...Alice can't control who I date out here. As long as she doesn't try to hurt Stephen, Demetrius, and Thomas."

Chris and Will both gave her some advice; Will some medicine advice in case they were hurt, Chris a reminder about the watch and a shield. "Good luck," they both said sincerely.

Liana and Liam also gave her a goodbye. Liana was sorted in to Athena's cabin, and Liam in to Ares. They were both plenty excited.

"Thank you, goodbye," Mara said, giving Liana a hug and Liam a light punch to the shoulder. "You two take care now, got it?"

Mara said goodbye to Stephen, Demetrius, and Thomas. "You guys hang in there. I'll have some drachmas. We'll make sure to stay in touch when we need help. Don't worry. I'll take care of Arielle."

Stephen just nodded. "You'd better be careful, sis. We'll see you when you get back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Early, early that morning, they left. They had packed light, but there was plenty of money, weapons, and stuff to last them a good week.

"Where are we heading?" asked Erik, finally.

"Los Angeles," replied Mara. "Ares lost some of his items...probably his favorite sword...and he'd like it back. He's probably too lazy-"

"Mara!" hissed Erik and Justin, looking around in a frightened way. Justin said, "Don't talk about Lord Ares that way. He wouldn't appreciate it. Besides...no matter who you are, you can't defeat Ares in a fight."

Mara frowned, looking up at the sky. "Sorry, Lord Ares." Then, she continued, "Anyhow, he was last rumored to be in California, so I figured that's where we'd head."

"Do you know how many monsters are in California?" muttered Arielle. "We could die just trying to get Ares his sword."

"Yes...but Ares sword is as important to him as Zeus lightening bolt is to Zeus, or Poseidon's trident, Hades helm," Erik sighed softly, not meeting their glances. "I don't suppose you have any real, set plans?"

"No," replied Mara. "I was thinking we could travel by train to Springfield, Illinois, and then take a plane to Seattle, Washington, and then drive to Los Angeles."

"Drive?" exclaimed the other three.

"Yes, drive," Mara replied. "We have fifteen days to do this. Our getting there will be around three to five days. Not only that, it's safe to move around through transportation. Monsters can get us if we aren't moving all the time."

Arielle nodded. "I suppose it's a good plan. Come on."

"All passengers going to Springfield, Illinois, please board now. Please board now if going to Springfield, Illinois," came the woman's voice over the P.A. system. "Trip will be 13 hours."

"So we're probably traveling around 73, 74 miles per hour. Not bad," Arielle murmured to herself. "Would be nice if we could go faster, however...should not complain. Let's board, you three. Do you have plans for anything during those 13 hours, Mara?"

Mara smiled sadly. "Reading, board games, TV, sleeping?"

"Ooh, let's play Monopoly!" exclaimed Arielle, excitedly. "We never play Monopoly at Camp Half Blood."

They climbed in to their compartment. There was plenty of food, lots of board games, and a TV. Justin turned on the sports channel and started watching an ice hockey match. The other three started a Monopoly game.

To be direct, the train ride was the best, the more boring, and the most fun rides of Mara's life. It took forever, yet getting to know each of the group members was a real treat. Justin was smart, sweet, and intelligent with a great sense of humor. Arielle was friendly, wise, and excitable. Erik...was...well, Erik. He was her favorite of them all. He was easy to talk to, fun, happy, cheerful, friendly, and witty.

"I'm going to take a nap," Arielle said. "I haven't gotten any sleep the past few days."

"Me neither," said Mara, lying down on the couch. Erik sat down next to her head, looking down at her. "Don't sit on my hair," she said, teasingly.

He smiled, lifting up her head and placing her on his lap. "Good night, gorgeous."

Mara felt herself blush. "Good night, Erik."

"So..." Justin said, when he thought Mara to be asleep. "Have something there for Aphrodite's girl?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's different than the other Aphrodite girls," Erik replied.

"Yeah. She's pretty."

"No, it isn't just that! She's actually...nice."

"I see. The Aphrodite girl who doesn't belong under the Aphrodite cabin, and the Ares boy who doesn't belong under the Ares cabin," stated Justin.

Erik flushed with anger. "Justin," he began. "I don't mean-"

Justin replied, calmly, coolly, "Erik, I know. Calm down."

Mara fell deeper in to sleep. A dream immediately touched her. She was back in the Aphrodite cabin.

Dream:

_Alice was lying on her bed, underneath her Hephaestus boyfriend. She tried desperately to squirm away._

_"Alice!" exclaimed Mara. _

_"She can't hear you," came a soft, beautiful voice._

_Mara turned around, trying to see the owner of the voice. All she saw was the cabin._

_"You can't see me, dear. I am your mother. Just listen, for now, and watch."_

_Mara hesitantly looked back at Alice and her boyfriend. Both of them were hiding under the covers, and clothes were strewn across the floor. Mara winced. There had to be better situations to come across._

_Alice tried to pull away, but the boy drew back his arm and slapped her cheek. "I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Hold still!" he snarled._

_"L-look," Alice stammered. "Please, please, can we not..."_

_He forced her to kiss him. Alice attempted to charm speak to him, but it made him angrier. She whimpered with pain and closed her eyes tightly when he started whispering horrible things to her._

_"Mother, why aren't you stopping this?" Mara asked, weakly._

_"I can't stop every harmful relationship-even my own daughter's," came Aphrodite's miserable voice. "This is why Alice is so horrible about the rules and how you must act perfect. She's had to act perfect just to stay with this jerk-though I don't see why she'd want to. I've gone to Hephaestus about it. He got all annoyed with me saying how he couldn't stop it. My poor daughter...in an abusive relationship."_

_Mara felt her eyes start to burn with tears, and she took a few steps towards the door._

_"He doesn't just do this," Aphrodite's voice was a whisper now. Mara had to strain to hear her. "Alice has bruises on her shoulder and her back. She never wears anything slim or beautiful because she's scared everyone will see the bruises. That's why she sits around all the time."_

_"I don't want to see this!" cried Mara. "Why can't Stephen or Demetrius or Thomas...what about the girls?"_

_"Mia is the only one that knows. She's sworn to secrecy. I thought I'd let you know, because you're the only one who can save her when you get back. Find Lord Ares stupid-er, Lord Ares sword, and bring it back immediately. Alice needs help. You can turn this all around."_

_"But Alice needs protection, and I'm not-"_

_"I can't give you answers!" Aphrodite cried. "Just think. I know you and I aren't Athena, but you don't have to do all this by yourself. Just...try to save Alice. Mara, my dear...you are one of the bravest daughters I've ever had. Time to wake now. Erik is probably wondering if you're dead."_

Mara was shaken awake. She sat up straight, horror overcoming her expression.

"Are you alright?" asked Justin.

"Bad dream?" suggested Arielle.

She managed a weak nod. "Where are we?"

"We're going to be there in an hour...er, Springfield. Yeah." Erik stood up and walked to the other side of the compartment, dishing himself some food.

"You mean...I slept for..."

"A good ten hours," said Justin. "I'm guessing you haven't gotten proper sleep in..."

"Three or four days," said Mara honestly. "Even then...I wouldn't call my dream 'sleeping'. It was horrible."

"What was it about?" asked Arielle.

Mara looked at her, then the boys. She hesitantly said, "It was about my sister. Alice."

"Alice?" asked Justin. "I know her. The tall pretty girl with the long blonde hair."

"Ha!" Mara gave a cold laugh. "What's her boyfriend's name?"

"Cornelius," replied Justin, a look of jealousy coming over his eyes.

Mara gave him a sad smile. "Thanks. He's from Hephaestus, right?" All of them nodded, slightly confused. Mara stood up, looking out the windows. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll think of something."

She looked down, and saw her watch. Hope filled her chest. She tapped the watch face three times.

Chris's face filled the screen. "Hey, there. How's that quest of yours going?"

"Long!" exclaimed Mara. "It's taking 13 hours to get to Springfield, another six to get to Seattle, then about a day to get to where we're trying to go. We're not even sure if that's the right place! Then, we'll probably fly the whole way back, so long Zeus isn't mad at us."

Chris looked hesitant. "I guess you're not calling to complain about the trip?"

"No, actually. Look, there's a guy named Cornelius in your cabin, right?" When Chris nodded, Mara continued. "Well...his girlfriend is my sister, Alice. Try to keep Cornelius away from her. Talk to him. Try to keep him in the shop. Mess up a lot so he has to come over and help you. Make stupid mistakes."

"What?" Chris looked highly offended. "Why? He gets angry when we hold him up from spending time with Alice!"

"Of course he does!" snapped Mara. "He's...please trust me, Chris. And, tell Stephen, Demetrius, and Thomas to stay near Alice at all times."

"What's wrong, Mara?" asked Chris.

"Please, just trust me," pleaded Mara. "Be nice to Alice. I know, she's horrible to everyone. Just try to keep Cornelius busy."

Chris gave a reluctant nod. "Don't be surprised if I call you tomorrow telling you that I was kicked out of the shop, or reclaimed by someone else."

Mara snorted. "Yeah, right. Thanks, Chris. I appreciate. And, tell Stephen that his girlfriend, Arielle, says hi."

"Right. Bye, Mara. Don't get killed after telling me to kill myself."

"Haha." Mara tapped the watch two times, causing Chris's face to disappear.

"He's hurting her, isn't he?" asked Arielle, softly, standing next to Mara.

Mara nodded slowly, nervously, hesitantly. "Yes. He is."

The woman over the P.A. system announced, "Fifteen minutes until we reach Springfield, Illinois. Thank you for traveling with east to mid-U.S. train system!"

With a soft sigh, Mara packed the rest of the items up. "Well...we'd better find a way to the airport."

"A taxi," said Justin obviously. He sat down next to the window, watching the train come to the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Hey, that's my taxi!" snapped an angry man.

He didn't appear to be all mortal; all the demigods could tell he was more than met the eye. They frowned at each other. Mara stepped back, holding the skirts of her pink dress, which almost unfortunately, she still had.

He stared at her. Mara looked shaken and furious. "Don't, I repeat, don't stare at me."

"You're a hot one," he said.

Mara looked highly insulted. She pulled out a shield and a sword.

"Mara, don't pick a fight," said Erik cautiously.

"That doesn't sound like a son of mine!" exclaimed the man, his hair flaming red.

Arielle gasped. "Lord Ares!"

"Well, it takes the daughter of Athena to finally figure it out," he growled.

"What do you want?" asked Mara, not stowing away her weapons yet.

"Well, pretty girl, first, a sword lesson."

"Don't, Ares!" complained a feminine voice. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't!" Ares snapped. He pulled out a sword. He spat at Mara, "You're lucky I don't have my own sword."

"The one that I am looking for," Mara growled.

The swords clashed against each other. Mara stepped back and then forward quickly, throwing her sword up against his and pushing him away.

"Don't do that!" snapped Erik. "He's much stronger than you are! Jab! Poke! Move!"

Mara hit a stone wall she never realized was there. Her back cracked, and she winced in pain. Not only that, Ares temporary sword showed up pointed at her throat.

"Now, now," said Ares. "That can't be all we want to see."

He slid his sword down, slicing the middle of her dress open. She clutched it together, flushing with embarrassment and anger. "Go away, Lord Ares," she growled, looking at her sword, which was on the ground. She held her dress together. He touched the sword tip to her fingers and pressed just barely, but it started to crack, and her skin started to well red.

"Ares!" exclaimed a furious voice. A beautiful woman walked up to Mara, pushing Ares sword away. She grabbed the tip of the dress and swirled her hand around in a focused way. Mara's dress repaired itself, better than new. "Don't go picking on my daughter, Ares, or we won't be going out today!"

"Sorry," grumbled Ares. "I was curious if she looked like you."

Aphrodite slapped him, but he didn't even wince. Erik rushed to Mara's side, holding her elbow and her shoulder, and pulled her away from the wall and the two gods. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, just dazed," whispered Mara back.

The four demigods stood together, nervous.

"Now, now," said Ares. "Don't go get all defensive. I just came to talk to Erik and Justin. The lady would like to talk to each of you. Just be patient. Get in the car."

"Why did you complain over the taxi if you already had a car?" snapped Erik, but climbed in to the large black limo nonetheless. The four half bloods sat very close together, while the two gods sat in front.

"Now," Ares began. "Erik."

"Yes," said Erik. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Lord Ares," instead of father.

Ares didn't comment. "So, the Ares boy who isn't Ares?"

"Yes, Lord Ares."

"Erik, look, you shouldn't be so soft! You stupid boy! Don't you realize who you are?" demanded Lord Ares, sounding furious, but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, I know who I am."

"You're my son. You need to act like it!"

Erik didn't display any emotion. "Who says I need to, Lord Ares?"

"Erik. There has to be some fighter in you. I daresay that Mara has more fighting in her than you!"

Now he was insulted, and shaken by what his father had said. It didn't show on his face, but Mara could feel his anger and underneath that, the want and desire to please this irritating man.

"Lord Ares, please don't bring me up in this," Mara said politely.

Ares didn't reply. "Remember who you are, Erik. You obviously need to. Anyway, Justin. I have a gift for you."

"Why are you giving me a gift and not my father?" asked Justin, sounding left out.

"Because you don't see Apollo giving you a ride!" snapped Ares, throwing something back at him.

Justin caught it easily. "A bow." He sounded astounded and excited. "Thank you so much, Lord Ares!"

Aphrodite told Arielle first, "Take care of Stephen. He misses you very much. Justin, when you get home to Camp Half Blood, ask Alice out. Don't be scared; I already know the answer. Take good care of my daughter. She deserves the best. Erik...ha, I think we know your girlfriend wants to date you. You'll be able to date when you get to camp. Don't now. It's too dangerous. Mara."

"Mother?" asked Mara.

"Stay beautiful, on the inside and out. You'll know what I mean. Any questions before we let you out?"

"Why have I had the dress so long?"

"You've had it for eight days. It'll be gone by the...hmm. Fifteen days, I think. Or sixteen. The reason you've had it so long is because of the strength of your power. You're different, Mara. You are beautiful on the inside, outside, and your standards and motives. That, and I took forever making that dress for you!"

"You made it?" exclaimed Mara, sounding delighted. "I love it! It's beautiful."

"Well...when you get back to camp...there will be a gift waiting for you. Hermes will be there. Anyway, we'll see you in California!" Aphrodite said goodbye, and they were practically shoved out the doors.

"Bye, mother," said Mara, as the limo zipped away.

"Well..." Arielle smiled. "Stephen misses me!" She giggled happily.

"I get to date Alice!" shouted Justin happily, dancing in a circle.

Rolling her eyes, Mara started to walk away. Erik was silent. He didn't look very happy. She felt her smile start to drop. "Hey, Erik," She said to him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Sure," Erik said, his voice hard and cold. "My father just told me he is embarrassed to call me his son. I'm great."

"Erik, look, I don't mean it..." said Mara.

Erik gave her a look through his hard green eyes. "Look, Mara, your mother loves you. Things are different when your father hates you."

"My mother doesn't love me! She left me after Jared died!" Mara said, her voice raising to a shout. "I had nobody, Erik. At least you had your mother!"

"He took advantage of her!" snapped Erik. "You act like everything all revolves around you!"

Tears started to well up in Mara's eyes. "I do not! Why do you have to be like this?"

Arielle intervened. "Wait. Come, Mara. Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"What would you guys like?" asked Arielle.

Erik didn't respond. Justin said, "Just get us two cheeseburgers, with fries, and two medium cokes."

Arielle nodded, walking with Mara away. "Look, Mara, I know that you and Erik have gone through rough things in your lives. Erik could have been nicer. He's just upset right now. Look at it this way: You're getting something special for your mum, your risking your life for it, and she comes and yells at you. You wouldn't necessarily be happy."

Mara didn't respond. Tears were in her eyes. She blinked her eyes clear to try to read the sign of the little airport restaurant. MCNDOALSD. "Is it McDonalds?" she asked Arielle, who shrugged.

"Must be. I don't like McDonalds. Lets go over to that little pizza place over there. So much for cheeseburgers." There was no line, so Arielle marched right up to the lady at the desk. "One large pizza please with pepperoni, mozerella, black olives, mushrooms, and Italian sausage."

"That will be 23.96 please," said the lady, ringing it up. "Your pizza will be done in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks," Arielle looked through money and bought some drinks as well.

They sat quietly at a table for some time until a tall, strange looking woman paused by their table.

"Hey, hun," she said, staring Mara in the eye. "Would you like to buy a map of the area?"

Arielle and Mara exchanged looks. "Uh, no thanks," Mara said, unsure.

"Now ain't that too bad?" she cooed. "My honey is taking care of your demigod friends in that direction."

Mara stood up and rushed over to Erik and Justin, who had their swords out and were pointing them at a huge creature defensively.

"It's a Chimera!" hissed Erik. "Get away! It's dangerous!"

The Chimera was like an overgrown lion...with three heads sprouted from its shoulders, the hind parts of a goat, and a long tail...with a snake head at the end. The fangs of the snake dripped with poison and the forked black tongue flickered out.

Mara banged her shield against the creature's middle. Her best bet. It was shoved roughly in to the wall, but the snake, acting on its own, flicked out and narrowly missed her head. Mara took a chance, throwing her sword in to its shoulder.

The creature cried out a horrible screech of pain. Erik and Justin were distracting the snake tail. The three heads of the lion part charged for Mara, who fell backwards against the floor. Winded and trying to catch her breath, she blocked the attempt to bite at her with the shield, but the claws raked at her stomach and legs.

"Mara, move! The snake is-"

Pain. Severe, throbbing pain. She knew it only meant one thing. The snake had bitten her. She was going to die. Weakly, she pulled herself from underneath the creature and pressed herself against the opposite wall to try to stay standing.

"Let me through!" shouted Justin, pushing the Chimera out of his way, dodging the snake fangs, and reaching Mara's side. He pulled out a small thermos and opened it. "Drink this. Slowly."

She let the warm, soothing liquid enter her. It tasted like pizza, and hot chocolate. A disgusting mix, for sure, but then, it tasted beautiful. She wondered what happened to the poison, for her limbs started to feel warm and tingly rather than shaking with pain.

"What did you give her?" asked Erik. The Chimera disintegrated. Arielle stepped over the spot where it had been, her eyes dark.

"Ambrosia," whispered Justin.

"Ambrosia?" exclaimed Arielle. "How did you get that?"

Justin looked up with a slight smile. "My father gave it to me a week before we started this journey. He told me: hide it from Chiron, don't tell anybody, because you will need it. And you won't need it for yourself. Remember, Apollo is the god of foretelling, medicine, and shooting bows."

The warmth came over Mara, encouraging her to sleep. She allowed the delusion of beauty and comfort take over, and she fell asleep.

Mara pulled out her sword and shield.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Mara stirred and woke. She found herself on a plane. She blinked a few more times, and sat up a little.

"Nice to have you awake. We're about an hour away from Seattle," stated Justin, who was sitting next to her. "And Erik was worried you'd never wake up."

"Where is Erik and Arielle?" she asked, softly.

"Well, we had two first class seats and two...er, you know. The other place? The normal seats. So they let us take first class. Since I'm the medicine guy, and you're the injured, it was the best way. That, and I wanted first class."

She gave a soft laugh, testing to see if each of her joints were moving properly. When she got to her left knee, she winced with pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee hurts," she whispered, a slight wince on her face still.

Justin touched her left knee, lightly. "You'll have a scar there. You'll have difficulty walking. And it will hurt for a while. It's where the snake bit you. The ambrosia healed everything else."

Mara closed her eyes, and tried to straighten her left leg. Her knee throbbed, so she allowed it to fall back to place. "I hope we don't get attacked again."

"Have you been attacked before?"

"Yes, but nothing that horrible. Lots of other mortals were around. I had a guy stalk me in a grocery store when I was really little when I was with my father. There's been people with one eye, super large animals, a three headed cat...that was strange."

Justin looked away. "I was attacked by several things...then Quinn found me."

"He found you too?" Mara said, ridiculously jealous.

Justin gave a low laugh. "No, don't worry. He probably likes you more anyway. Satyrs grow half the speed humans grow, so he's been your age for about the past three years."

Mara felt herself smile a little. "I'm not jealous; I just...I just thought he was my friend. My only friend. That's why...I mean, I'm sorry, Justin."

"No problem, Mara. I wasn't an orphan like you were," stated Justin. "I had friends...enough of them anyway."

They were silent for a moment.

"Mara?" Justin asked, softly.

"Mmm?"

"Is that your full name, Mara? Or is it...longer?"

She didn't respond. She hid her burning eyes from her friend. "Well...my dad always called me Mara Anne. I suppose that is my real name. Mara Anne. I loved hearing it from him...but he died in a car accident and afterwards...I just wanted to be called Mara, because it is less...less special. My full name is Mara Anne Rae Taylor."

"That's pretty," Justin said, softly. "What was your dad's name?"

"Jared," she responded. "Jared Lee Taylor. He was a lawyer. Very smart, quick, and quiet. He was good at sports and loved to watch football. The only woman he ever loved was Aphrodite..." her voice was furious and tight with anger.

"I can see why you hold something against her, then," Justin murmured.

"My whole life, I..." Mara broke off, emotion cutting her sentence off.

The copilot's voice came over the P.A. system. "We are now landing at the Seattle airport. It is May 5th, 4:45 in the afternoon. Thank you for flying with Delta Airways."

They came to a jolted landing. Mara stood up, picking up one of the carryons and handing the other to Justin. Her knee ached so badly she could hardly walk, so Justin helped her out. They turned to wait for Erik and Arielle.

"You're alright!" cried Arielle with relief, hugging Mara. "We were so worried. You're so lucky that Justin had the ambrosia!"

Mara looked at Erik, but he avoided her glance. She looked away, feeling sadder and more sorrowful now than she had when she was grieving over her father and mother. "Erik," she said, softly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mara. I was worried." He walked away, not meeting her look. "Come on. We should find the car."

"I'm driving," stated Justin. "We'll take turns! Maybe we can call a hotel in L.A. and make reservations."

"We should drive a manual," said Erik.

"No!" exclaimed Arielle. "I can't drive a clutch. An automatic, please."

"I think it should be blue," stated Justin.

Mara stayed silent as they argued over the color, type, and kind of the car. They finally ended up getting a bright blue ford escape that easily fit the four of them. Justin drove first, complaining quietly to himself about the car.

Arielle sat next to Justin in the front since she was driving next. She held a map of the nearest food places, hotels, and important buildings. Mara tapped her feet to the music. Right now, Behind Hazel Eyes was playing. Kidz Bop singing.

"So..." Erik tried to start conversation, but Justin was ignoring them and paying attention to the road, yelling at other drivers, and muttering curse words when he missed a green light, and Arielle was snapping at Justin to improve his attitude and watch the road.

Mara leaned against the back, staring out the windows. "Well, we're three days in to the quest. We have 12 days left."

"Yeah," replied Erik, softly.

Arielle screamed. "JUSTIN, STOP!"

Mara just barely had time to glance over and see a person in an adjacent car. She caught sight of their face and saw...one eye? Tyson? The car swerved hard in to their rented blue escape. Justin was thrust sideways. He struggled to keep the car on the road as they struggled across a bridge. The person in the adjacent car slammed in to them hard, forcing them off the road.

The ford flipped to its side and paused there, leaning against a strong metal pole from a fence.

Silence. Pain. Then: car doors were ripped open. Large hands forced Justin and Arielle out of their seats, Justin unconscious, and Arielle screaming in fear. Mara was in shock and could hardly force herself to focus. She allowed herself to limply be lifted out of the car.

Mara caught sight of her wrist. She lifted it weakly to see her bracelet and watch sparkling in the sun. Maybe, just maybe, they stood a chance against the person standing in the sun, glaring down at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"You four are horrible drivers."

She did not expect that to come from the person standing over her. "Where is the person who ran us off the road?" she asked, softly, feebly, faintly.

"Long gone now," sneered the person, his arms crossed. "Once he knew I was here, he left."

Mara felt resentment and fury build in her stomach. "Lord Ares, quit helping me on my quest!" she said snappishly.

"It was Lady Aphrodite's idea to save you," Ares snarled. "I couldn't care less about what happens to you."

"Well you tell my mother to stop interfering in my life! They aren't supposed to do that! And furthermore, she never cared before, so why does she care now?" Mara could have ranted and shouted at Lord Ares all day.

She felt hands grip around her arms, and she saw Arielle and Erik on either sides, trying to calm her down. She dug her elbows in to the ground and tried to lift herself up. Her head pounded. Justin was still unconscious. Arielle was bleeding badly from a cut on her elbow. Erik had a large cut on his forehead.

"Stop helping? I wasn't interfering, child," came a cold, beautiful voice.

"Yes you were!" cried Mara. "You betrayed me and now you expect me to...to accept you! Dad and I...we needed you."

"Mara Anne, I would never betray you," Aphrodite said with conviction. "You have to believe me."

Mara shouted, "You're just like Katherine and Helen! Vain and shallow and...and..." Tears. "You were supposed to be like me. You were supposed to love and be loved, be beautiful inside and out like you told me I am."

"You are. I am," corrected Aphrodite.

"No you aren't, and I hate you! Stay out of my life!"

Aphrodite turned and walked away. Mara could have sworn she'd seen a trace of a tear. She drew a figure in the air, and then disappeared.

Ares put a hand on Mara's shoulder, frowning at her. "You be nice to your mother, Mara Anne Taylor."

"Maybe you should be nice to your son, and I'd consider it." Her voice was soft now. "Good bye, Lord Ares. Please don't interfere again until we've found your sword."

"Don't die then," he sneered. "And I'll consider what you said. Quit upsetting your mother, Mara Anne."

Mara turned away, crawling over to Justin. He was awake now, blinking weakly at them. "We should leave," he croaked. "The human police will be here soon."

"It would be safer if we flew," said Arielle sensibly. "Monsters are found on the ground and underground. We would be going through Zeus's domain yet again."

"As far as we know, Zeus doesn't have anything against us," Erik said.

Arielle said coolly, "But Ares and Aphrodite might."

"Gods aren't supposed to help so much when heroes are on quests!" snapped Mara. "Especially parents!"

Erik murmured softly, "Did you ever consider that your mother might actually love you?"

Mara turned away angrily, tears stinging her eyes. Justin gave her a reassuring smile. They stood up, helping each other, and limped away. It didn't take too long to call a taxi and get a ride to the airport.

When they were walking silently around the Portland, Oregon airport, Erik brought up a strange remark. "Mara Anne."

Mara turned to him.

"It's what your mother and my...um, Lord Ares called you. Mara Anne?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Mara replied, softly. "That's my real name."

"Mara Anne Rae Taylor," Justin informed them.

"So you know? Does Arielle know? Am I the only one who never knows things around here?" growled Erik, clearly in a bad mood.

Mara snapped at him angrily, "Stop it, Erik! Only Justin knows! I've told you so much and I trusted you and now you've betrayed me too! I'm so tired of of being betrayed, and the last person I expected to be betrayed by is you." Tears started to spring to her eyes. She wasn't normally so emotional.

Erik had the decency to look ashamed. He looked away. "Mara, I wouldn't betray you."

"Come on," Justin said, walking to the front desk. He, being the oldest at 18, bought the four tickets to L.A. It took about an hour, eating a lunch, shopping at a gift store, and preparing themselves for the plane ride, and waiting for the plane.

"All people boarding at Gate N 2, please board now," came the woman's voice over the P.A. system.

They boarded silently. Surprisingly, their seats were relatively close. Justin and Arielle purposely made Mara and Erik sit with each other. Mara didn't comment to him at all, pulling out a book.

The flight attendant asked if they would like drinks. He was a young man, Asian by the looks of him. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked Mara.

She shrugged, smiling at him. "Yes, thank you. Pepsi."

He stared at her pretty smile in a hypnotic stare. When he went to pour the Pepsi, he nearly missed the cup. He handed it to her with shaking hands.

When the attendant continued down the aisle, Erik said quietly, "I didn't know your power was so...intense. So changing..."

"Yeah. I didn't know charm speaking could be this way either," said Mara.

"Can I call you Mara Anne?" he asked, his voice soft.

Mara nodded, choking up too much with emotion to talk. She pulled out her book again and got in to it.

"Mara Anne?" he said, a couple minutes later. When she looked up at him, he said, "That's a very pretty name." There was another silence, and then he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. He tenderly and timidly kissed her forehead, causing her tears to spill and a small smile to dance across her face. "I know. I am too."

She felt his hand close around hers, but she couldn't see anything because her eyes were blurry. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed it back gently, to let her know he was still there.

"I love you, Mara Anne."

"I love you too, Erik. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"No, I'm sorry. I was horrible to you."

Mara shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Erik. You're just stressed over Ares and I...I was insensitive."

They smiled at each other. Maybe everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

L.A. was huge, especially considering they'd have to tear it apart with the places Ares had been.

"I don't think we should split up," Justin said. "There are monsters in big cities, and even dangerous humans in places like these. We'll start with the safest places he's been to keep ourselves alive. If they aren't there...well...Lord Ares needs his sword."

Arielle and Erik nodded, and Mara Anne grumbled, "We're going to kill ourselves over a sword."

They all managed small smiles. "Well, according to Ares's history, he went to three McDonalds on the east side of town, however, there are over a dozen in the small area we are to search. Also, he went to DisneyLand, a few different playgrounds, and then...well, I suppose you'd call it the 'ghetto'."

"He went and picked fights with the gangs in town?" asked Mara in a soft hiss.

"Yeah," Erik said, with a slight smirk. "Probably has to show them how much better he is."

"If it comes to going there, I have an idea," Mara Anne said suddenly, smiling intensely.

Arielle grinned too, her eyes shining with excitement. This was where she worked naturally-fighting and strategy. "Make sure to run it by me. We have to make sure nobody will get hurt."

Justin pulled out his bow from Lord Ares.

"Let's go to McDonalds," Erik said, cheerfully. "I'm hungry."

Mara rolled her eyes at him. "I don't like McDonalds."

"You crazy girl," Erik replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

They walked quietly a block, watching the cars speed through the highways. Erik tried to get a taxi, and they finally succeeded. They all stuffed in to the back seats, clutching backpacks and hiding swords.

"Where to, sir?" asked the taxi driver, addressing the question at Justin.

"McDonalds, please."

"Where...which one?"

"Any one, I don't care," Justin replied.

They got out of the taxi, and Erik took the lead in to the store.

"What are we doing, just looking?" asked Arielle curiously.

Erik, with a determined look on his face, walked casually to the lady serving. "I'm looking for a vest," he said, in a cool, arrogant tone. "I may have left it here a couple days ago."

The lady looked shocked to be addressed like this. "Well, sir...it might be here...but a couple days ago...er, it could have been stolen by someone."

"I would like my vest," Erik said, coldly. A perfect replica of the rude arrogance Ares would have displayed.

Mara Anne, Arielle, and Justin just looked at him in surprise while the woman awkwardly helped Erik look for the vest.

"I...I...Don't think it is here, sir," the lady stammered politely.

They walked out of the store, Erik ignoring the lady.

"Erik, we're looking for a sword," Mara said.

"I know," Erik replied, an edge to his voice. "Ares leaves his sword in vest form most of time. Remember, it can easily change forms in to a gun, sword, bulletproof vest, so on and so forth."

Mara Anne fell silent. She gave him a cautious look, and he caught her gaze, a small smile forming on his lips. He shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to be mean to her."

"I know," Mara replied, quietly.

Erik gave her a kind smile. He sighed softly, reaching up to touch a sign above him. A worried look started to come to his face; panic, fear, and then horror and realization. His lower body started to disappear in a golden dust.

Mara screamed, and Arielle gripped Erik's hand, but they both erupted in to golden dust.

"Justin!" Mara cried.

He gripped her shoulders and looked at the sign curiously. "They both disappeared in gold dust," he hissed. "Demigods can't do that! Only monsters disappear and crumble to dust! What happened?"

"Look," she whispered, looking very pale.

The sign said in huge, clear letters: "ENTRANCE TO PLUTO, A SPACE MUSEUM FOR KIDS!"

"If you're wrong, Mara," Justin said warningly, hesitantly.

"But if I'm right," Mara replied grimly. "Than we've quite possibly found out where Erik and Arielle are. And maybe Ares's vest as well."

"It's dangerous!" exclaimed Justin.

Mara had a furious look in her bright eyes. "I don't care, Justin. Erik and I just made up. He is one of the most incredible people I know. I can't just leave this all behind and forget it. We must go to the Underworld."

"There's an entrance here in L.A." Justin sounded very reluctant. He took a deep breath. "We should go now."

"Charon," Mara said. "If we pay you extra, can we get a ride downstream?"

Charon pretended to look uninterested. "How much extra?"

Justin poured a bag of drachmas on the desk. "Is this enough?" he growled.

"It should be," considered Charon. "Go, get on."

The ride downstream was quiet. It was relatively bumpy and Justin began to look seasick, but they were dropped off just as quickly.

The dead sailed over to two different lines. Justin and Mara quietly made their way through.

"Annabeth told me she went by Cerberus with a plastic ball. Maybe..." Justin pulled out a larch beach ball from his backpack.

"Really? Why'd you bring a beach ball?" asked Mara.

"I dunno. Come on. It's worth a try."

They walked closer to Cerberus, who snarled, growled, and barked as they advanced. Justin's hand fumbled and sweated on the ball, and then he handed it to Mara. "Mara, look...can you do this?" Justin said.

Mara looked at him. Justin looked pale and sweaty and nervous. She had never seen him like that before. She took the ball from him and shouted at the huge dog, "Hey, Cerberus! Do you want to play?"

He barked, loudly, but not angrily. He sounded very excited. Mara walked up to him cautiously. "Sit!" she ordered. He whimpered and sat down carefully. She threw the ball.

"Fetch!"


End file.
